Shitpost (TV series)/Epileptic Techno
'''Epileptic Seizure '''is one of the many songs sung in the Shitpost episode "Illegally Produced Musical". It is sung by T.Fink, Junko and T.Matt. Lyrics T.Matt, T.Fink, Junko T.Matt Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic 1: T.Fink and Junko Chillaxing out with my homies after an explosion, They want to check this new joint, Club Convulsion We put our ass in motion All my stupid friends rolled up and the D.J. looked like Superman, if he were homeless And standing by the bar, douchebag was hitting on an invalin Oh wait that's Shan there with her brother, who was killing a kitten I saw Space Cowboy, Luan and Nagito I even saw that one guy from that one show I saw some alcoholics and fat truckers And I came in there like: "I'm T.Fink, fucker!" And everything was good until the second Homeless Superman put on this record I stood there with my friends and the Bad Man of Sin As he spins everybody had convulsions T.Matt Dance, dance, dance like you're having a seizure Move, move, move like you're having a fit Shake, shake, shake, this is causing a spasm Epileptic Techno Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic 2: T.Fink, Junko and T.Matt Now I ain't tryna disrespect epileptics But the music he played made the place go hectic The speakers on the deck became disconnected All the alcoholic dudes were suddenly naked I felt my muscles expand and contract I passed out on the dance floor laying on my back Reality started fading, cutting in and out I woke up when a drunk motherfucker threw up in my mouth And we were hoping we could leave at our leisure But the whole fucking theater was having a seizure Except T.Fink, the music didn't touch her Still standing hard, "I'm T.Fink, fucker!" I saw the D.J. loading another disc When T.Fink began foaming at the lips I grabbed my friends and headed for the exit When Homeless Superman started spinning that next hit T.Matt Dance, dance, dance like you're having a seizure Move, move, move like you're having a fit Shake, shake, shake. This is causing a spasm Epileptic Techno Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic 3: T.Fink We woke up once again from a seizure I wiped the fucker's vomit from my T-Shirt We slid out the back like greased-up butter And I left the club like: "I'm T.Fink, fucker!" We made it out alive, boo-yah! We all stood around like: "What are we going to do now?" We picked a new club. What'd we get? We somehow rolled up to Club Tourette's? The music there gave everyone a tick And every time it played the whole place would twitch And shift and switch and bitch and talk shit like: Ass, barf, barf, ass, barf, piss Barf, piss, ass, ass, barf Barf, piss, ass, ass, piss We ran away like a jet propulsion Man, I guess we'll go back to Club Convulsion T.Matt Dance, dance, dance like you're having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Oh-oh no not having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Dance, dance, dance like you're having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Oh-oh no not having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno "You little bastards, thought you knew T.Fink! Don't make me come over there and whoop you!" Trivia *A handful of the lyrics were changed from the original in order to have the song make more sense in the Shitpost universe. Category:Shitpost (TV series) Category:Songs Category:Random Songs